Arrow Bower
Arrow is a main character who appears in Soul Hymn. He is one of the proxies for Maha Deva Vijaya, but was not assigned a task or given magical powers. Appearance Arrow is depicted as a young, teenage boy of about high school age. He has short brown hair that is relatively neat in the back but has long messy bangs. He has brown eyes, over which he wears square, red-framed glasses. Outfit wise, Arrow is most often depicted in his gold and black school uniform. Of note, he has a ring shaped birthmark on his ring finger. Personality Arrow is a rather serious lad, focusing on studies and projects first and foremost. He is also extremely cautious when it comes to trusting others. This can manifest to the point of not believing in the supernatural elements even when they are right before his eyes. However, he is shown to have a good heart, following Celeste to make sure she's okay despite disliking the situations they come up against. Unfortunately, this good heart can also make him a bit of a pushover. Abilities Genius Intellect Arrow is implied to be extremely intelligent, Celeste even suggesting he should've skipped a grade. Story Thus Far Soul Hymn Arrow is first seen on Erik's first day of school, where he is shown being relentlessly teased by his sister Celeste while trying to work on some projects. As soon as Erik arrives though, Arrow become instantly love-struck, and does whatever he can to get close to Erik (even so far as offering Erik a computer). At break, however, Arrow is surprised to learn Celeste had met Erik the night before. After Erik runs off due to Celeste's confrontational attitude, he follows behind Celeste when she goes to apologize. Before anything of note can happen, the trio are approached by Hope who asks for their help. Arrow tries to argue with Erik and Celeste about going, but is ultimately convinced by Celeste to accompany them. On the way to wherever Hope is taking them, the group is attacked by a demon. Arrow watches helplessly as Erik and Celeste transform and beat the demon with Hope's help. Feeling horribly confused, Arrow tries to weasel whatever answers he can out of them. As they arrive downtown and Erik is still in faun form, Arrow loans Erik his jacket so that Erik can hide his appearance. Eventually, the group arrive at a strip club where they meet Desire and learn more about Decebal and his plans using the negative pillars. However, Arrow does not fail to notice his out-of-place nature since he has no powers. He has little time to dwell, though, as Erik fails to help Desire and runs off. With Celeste, Arrow follows behind and the two comfort Erik. Relationships Erik Wayright Arrow has an immediate love at first sight crush on Erik. As such, he is immensely kind towards Erik, and the two get along extremely well from the start. However, Arrow also feels some tense confusion from Erik as well, since Erik is more secretive with him than Celeste. Celeste Bower Celeste and Arrow have a fairly typical sibling relationship and rivalry, Arrow being the less dominant of the two. He is often the victim of Celeste's teasing, causing him to be short and rather grumpy in her presence. Yet, he is also protective of her when he sees that she could be put into danger. Felix Hope Arrow and Hope share a tense relationship at best. Unlike Erik and Celeste, Arrow is shown to be the least trusting of Hope, though most interactions are simply of indifference between the two. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Soul Hymn Category:Soul Hymn Characters